White Party's Just End Weird
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Dan stood up pointing at Blair, “Oh my god you mean you two were about to!” he rubbed his head, “Aw man you see, you see what happens when I try to have a little fun I end up disrupting a sex meeting between you two.” C/B & S/D Oneshot at the White Party.


**Authors Note: A funny little scenario I thought could have made us giggle at the white party. It's a definite Blair/Chuck and Serena/Dan, sorry Nate, but you were whiney in season one and no one likes a cry baby. **

Dan stood and watched as Serena and Nate lip locked at the white party. He had come back for her, but of course leave it to Nate to go after the one girl he loves yet again.

He sighed turning around and heading inside, they were starting to break up the tonsil hockey and the last thing he wanted to hear was another one of Serena's famous excuses. Seriously as much as he loved her the girl always found herself in situations that never seemed to be her fault.

He dashed into the quickest room finding it a guest bed room and plopping down on the bed. Life sucked, he had nothing left, not job, no girlfriend, no ideas for writing and now he was sitting in a suit older than him in a random bedroom.

That's when he watched as someone snuck into the room checking outside and locking the door, not noticing him on the bed. He watched as the petite brunette turned around gasping when she saw him, "Cabbage Patch? What are you doing here?"

Dan rolled his eyes, of course life kicks you when your already down. Most people who get their heartbroken get a card from hallmark, Dan Humphrey gets Blair Waldorf.

He sighed just putting his head in his hands, maybe if he ignored her she'd go away. However he was surprised to find someone sitting beside him on the bed letting out her own annoyed sigh.

He groaned, "What do you want Blair?"

She perked up next to him and he could tell misery of others truly did make her happy. She then sighed, "Okay look I know what you just saw with Serena and Nate and that's probably why you're all sad, right?" She giggled, "Who am I kidding of course I'm right… but anyways what I'm saying is I feel your pain Serena and Nate slept together when I was with him so as you can see I'm just letting you know you get over it okay."

Dan looked up surprised at a slightly different side of the Queen B. He then shook his head, "No maybe you got over Nate, but Serena is the one for me, my life sucks, congrats Waldorf who knew you called it from the start."

Blair giggled a little; really this girl was enjoying herself. She then sighed patting his back, "Look I'm not saying you have to get over Serena I'm just saying she makes mistakes, a lot and they tend to hurt the people around her, but like you I love her and that's why we became friends again you just have to get over it."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "And in the meantime?"

Blair smiled, "Well let's see revenge is my motto, but since your such the goody two shoes type, " she then rolled her eyes before continuing, "I suggest just having fun in the process nothing major, well unless…" she drifted off a satisfied smile as she remembered something Dan decided he didn't want to know.

He then turned to her, "So what your saying is that I should just have fun, no feelings involved and Serena will come back to me."

Blair nodded, "Exactly, gee this is weird."

Dan nodded agreeing about the current situation, "Yeah never thought you and I would talk without insults."

She laughed, "I wasn't finished yet." Dan just smiled glancing over at the girl, she had a point having fun sounded good. She then smiled back at him her brown curls falling in her face. Blair Waldorf did look like fun, I mean there had to be a reason she was queen right?

He then went to brush a strand of hair out of her face, he was so used to doing it with Serena he did it to her. It was like he missed it so much little things like this with Serena and in a way Blair was part of Serena.

Blair looked at him strangely frowning in confusion as he leaned in. She went to back-up, but instead found his lips crashing against hers. This was fun, he had no feelings for her, but just doing something for fun so unlike his usual whiney boy self lately.

He was even more surprised Blair didn't pull away, but then again wasn't she due for fun also. He saw what happened with James and the whole Chuck thing. James realizing Blair was using him to make the ass Chuck jealous. Now she was alone and sad and needed fun probably, too right?

That's what he though until he heard an angry low sound, almost a growl from the bathroom doorway. Blair pushed him off, "Ew what are you doing I mean have fun like go clubbing not lip lock me!"

Dan was confused at first until he looked up to the bathroom door to see none other than Chuck Bass glaring at him. Chuck walked closer, "What do you think you're doing Humphrey?"

Dan smirked finding he could only laugh at the awkward situation, "Having fun Chuck, thank you Blair," he turned back to Blair who was shooting him glares while whipping off her mouth.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Either figure this out in two seconds or your dead." Dan looked confused until he realized the bathroom had no way out, but into the room. So Chuck was in there the whole time and Blair snuck into the room. Oh god had he interrupted… oh come on.

Dan stood up pointing at Blair, "Oh my god you mean you two were about to!" he rubbed his head, "Aw man you see, you see what happens when I try to have a little fun I end up disrupting a sex meeting between you two."

Blair crossed her arms, "Yeah and you had to kiss me because?"

Chuck laughed, "Your life does suck, now could you please leave?" he motioned towards the door, but Blair stood up shaking her head.

"Uh sorry Chuck, but having you on me minutes after that thing, not exactly what I consider pleasure I need to shower."

Dan rolled his eyes it wasn't like he was a hobo. Chuck glared at him, "Gee thanks now I remember why I don't like you." Dan flashed a fake smile at Chuck giving him thumbs up.

That's when there was a knock at the door and none other than Serena stepped in stopping when she saw the people in the room.

She laughed awkwardly, "Wow um Blair I know you said you were going to have fun, but don't you think this is a little out there and more along the lines of Chuck's idea of fun."

Blair's eyes shot huge, "Oh my god ewe now S are you serious?!"

Chuck's voice was deadly, "Sis my idea of a three some does not involve the poor." Dan stayed quiet all it took was to see Serena.

Blair then looked between the two sighing, "Serena Dan saw you kissing Nate and I found him here and told him it was probably nothing and to have fun so now…"

Chuck raised his eyebrow, "You forgot the part where Humphrey tried to lay the moves on you Waldorf."

Blair stomped on his foot, "Yeah that didn't happen Bass."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Trust me I'd like to believe that more than anyone, but…"

Serena interrupted them, "Wait what?!" the blonde was shocked and confused what the hell were they talking about?

Dan sighed, "Serena let's talk…" he looked at Chuck and Blair and then grabbed Serena's hand, "Somewhere away from them." And then the door was shut.

"And then there were two," Chuck mocked sliding behind Blair. Blair rolled her eyes and then smirked, "Better step up your game Chuck seems I have a new lover."

Chuck groaned falling back on the bed, why did Humphrey have to go and ruin everything again?


End file.
